Unova
Unova '(Japanese: 'イッシュ Isshu; Spanish: Teselia) is the name of the fifth main series region and is the setting of Pokémon Black and White. This land is distant from all other currently known regions and thus has different Pokémon. It has an incredibly varied landscape; with two mountain ranges, woodland areas, marshes and a desert spread across its islands. The map of Unova has fourteen major settlements, twenty places of interest, and eighteen routes marked on it. Cities and Towns Nuvema Town Nuvema Town (カノコタウン) is the first town in Unova, which is a very small area. This town is the dwelling of the player, Bianca, Cheren and Professor Juniper and is where the player begins their journey. It is connected to Route 1 and is on the south-east coast of the Unova region. The player gets their starter Pokémon here. Also, Professor Juniper's lab can be found next to the player's house and Cheren and Bianca's homes can be found below it. Accumula Town Accumula Town (カラクサタウン) is a small town renowned for its hills and great views, It is here Professor Juniper tells you about the Pokemon Center and the shop inside it to help prepare you for your journey. After exiting the Pokemon Center, you encounter Cheren, who leads you to the town plaza, where you see Team Plasma for the first time with Ghetsis, speaking to the crowd about liberating Pokemon so that they can truly be equals with people. Howevwer, his words do not move the crowd much. After Team Plasma leaves, you'll bump into the mysterious N, who supports Team Plasma's beliefs in freeing Pokemon. Striaton City Striaton City (サンヨウシティ) is the first city you enter. This city features the first gym, run by the Gym Leaders Cilan, Chili, and Cress. The Gym Leader you battle depends on your starter type, which will be at a type disadvantage to the Leader's Pokemon. In addition to this, Professor Juniper's friend Fennel lives here and does her research into the Dream World. This is where you'll need to go in order to send your Pokémon from your game to the Dream World and back again. Upon seeking out a Munna to obtain the Dream Mist Fennel needs to help operate her machine, you head for the Dream Yard and reunite with Bianca. With her, you enter the deepest part of the Dream Yard and find a Munna being abused by two Team Plasma grunts who are also after the Dream Mist. Dispite beating both grunts in Pokemon Battle, the player and Bianca are unable to prevent the grunts from further injuring the Munna. Luckily, a Munna's evolved form Musharna comes to its rescue and uses its Dream Mist to fool the grunts into thinking Ghetsis is scolding them and causes them to flee. Fennel comes and finds some leftover Dream Mist and thanks the player for their cooperation while Bianca deicdes to chase after Munna to capture it. Also, if you speak to a trainer in the Dream Yard, you will receive one of the three element monkey Pokemon that has a disadvantage against the player's starter. Nacrene City Nacrene City (シッポウシティ) this city is incredibly old, with rail tracks and warehouses that have been abandoned for over 100 years. It has a massive museum dedicated to archaeology and is home to the second Gym of Unova, run by the Gym Leader Lenora. Upon winning at the Gym, Team Plasma arrives and steals the skull from a Dragonite skeleton on display, believing it to hold th essence of Reshiram/Zekrom (depends on version). Also, the player breifly reunites with Cheren and Bianca while meeting the third Unova Gym Leader, the artistic Burgh. Per Lenora's request, the player joins Burgh in investigating Pinwheel forest to return the skull. After you go to the Desert Resort and search for the light stone/darkstone (depends on version) Leonora calls for you and says she has the stone. You receive the stone and are told to head to the final Gym Leader in Unova to learn more about the legend. If you go back to the Desert Resort,in Relic Castle, there is a backpacker who will let you choose from two fossils and you can go to Nacrene Gym to revive the fossil and you'll get a new pokemon! Castelia City Castelia City (ヒウンシティ) is a journey across the Skyarrow Bridge which leads you to this thriving metropolis beside the sea. Unlike previous cities, this one is much, much bigger. It features a variety of areas and utilizes the DS's 3D graphic engine to show the city from a wide range of camera angles and uses a vast amount of interactivity. There are countless skyscrapers piercing the clouds, five piers which harbor boats and, of course, the Castelia City Gym. Upon arrival in the city, the player decides to challenge Burgh, only to arrive at the Gym to see Cheren has won his badge already. Trying to challenge Burgh himself/herself, the player bumps into Burgh who explains that there is trouble brewing in the city and is told to met him at the largest peir. There, the payer finds Bianca again, but she is accompanied by another trainer named Iris. It is revealed that Team Plasma has stolen Bianca's Munna and have eluded Iris in her search through the city. The Player and Burgh find Team Plasma has hidden out in the building directly in front of Burgh's Gym. There, the player once again meets Ghetsis and another of his colleages he calls a fellow member of the Seven Sages. Through negotiation, Munna is returned to Bianca.and Team Plasma escapes through use of a smoke screen. The Player then cahllenges Burgh and the Gym and earns the Insect Badge. Upon leaving Castelia City, the player is challenged by Bianca to battle her Pokemon to see how they've grown. Nimbasa City Nimbasa City is a bustling city of entertainment, which has it's very own theme park with the fourth gym inside. After riding rollercoasters, you can challenge the fourth Gym Leader of the Unova region. The Musical Theater is located here, as well as two sports stadiums and the Battle Subway. It is known that if Castelia City is the place of business, Nimbasa City is the place of leisure. Upon arriving in Nimbasa City, the player saves the Daycare man from Team Plasma and meets Bianca yet again. The player then has the choice to follow her to the theater or head to the amusement park to follow the Team Plasma grunts. If the player follows Bianca, both are gifted Prop cases for their Pokemon if they choose to enter them in the Musical Theater. Upon exiting the theater, Bianca's Dad arrives and tries to take her back home. Luckily, Elesa arrives and convinces him to let Bianca continue journeying to discover herself. If the player chooses to follow Team Plasma, they arrive in front of the Ferris Wheel and meet N again. He explains that he is the king of Team Plasma and that he seeks to liberate Pokemon from people. The two grunts arrive to save their king, but N instead decides to cover their escape. After beating N, the player learns of N's plan to revive one of the legendary Pokemon and use it to help his cause. However, he then adds that if the player wishes to stop him, he/she should revive the legendary Pokemon's equal. Upon exiting Nimbasa City, the player is once again confronted by Cheren for a battle, After the battle, both are met by Elesa, who introduces them to Alder, the Unova champion. Cheren becomes agitated by Alder as he questions his veiw of what becoming the chamion means. They are then brought to the Charizard Bridge to be allowed acces to the next city and challenge the Gym Leader. Anville Town Anville Town is an idyllic, peaceful town which can only be accessed by boarding a train in the Battle Subway. It has a rail yard where trains park for an overhaul. At the weekends, traders gather to exchange goods. Driftveil City Driftveil City is a port town distributing many goods, it's home to the fifth Gym. It has it's own market and Cold Storage is a short walk away. Upon arriving in town, the player and Cheren are blamed by Clay for the escape of Team Plasma due to the bridge's lowering. However, they are offered a deal, capture Team Plasma and they can challenge his Gym. Working together, the player and Cheren find Team Plasma hiding in a Cold Storage container with one of the Seven Sages. Upon the player and Cheren's defeat of the grunts, Clay arrives with Cold Storage workers to arrest Team Plasma. However, once the player leaves afterwards and arrives at the Gym for a battle, Ghetsis has arrived with back up and has the captured operatives of Team Plasma released into his custody. Mistralton City Mistralton City is notable for having the first airport in a Pokémon game, the city operates a cargo plane service transporting goods. Gym battle number six is found here inside an airport hangar. Trainers who want to adjust their Pokémon's moveset can go here for the Move Family.Upon arriving in the city, the player meets Professor Juniper's dad, also a Professor, who updates the Pokedex for the player. The player meets Skyla and is lead to the Celestial Tower. There, Skyla has the player ring the bell on top to learn what kind of person the player is. Upon learning the answer, Skya returns to the Gym to be challenged. After earning the sixth Unova badge the player once again battles Team Plasma's king and has his Pokemon's words listened to. N does feel some sorrow over having to seperate Pokemon and people who truly care for each other like the player does, but still plans to go on ahead. After winning the Elite Four you can come back here and find Mistraton Cave so you can catch Cobalion Icirrus City Icirrus City (セッカシティ) is a city with wetlands and windmills. The city looks entirely different during winter. Brycen is the Leader of the Gym here. The player once again encounter Professor Juniper (Senior) at the edge of town and is told one of the legendary Pokemon sleeps inside. However, the Player msut first defeat Brycen in a Gym battle to continue the story. Upon winning and leaving the Gym, the player reunites with both Cheren and Bianca. However, Brycen exiots the Gym and tells Cheren to wait for a Gym battle as something is amiss. They head for Dragon Spiral tower. Inside are numerous Team Plasma members and one of the Seven Sages. With the help of Cheren and Brycen, the player makes his/her way up to the top to find N has awoken Reshiram/Zekrom (depends on which version) and explains that once he defeats Alder, he will have the authority to make his plan become reality. N then tells the player to find the dark stone/light stone and awaken Zekrom/Reshiram and counter his plans at the Pokemon League if he/she dares before flying off. Opelucid City In White, the city is old and historical. However, in Black it is modern, bordering on futuristic. It is here the player learns more about the Unova founding myth and the Pokemon that caused it. Upon winning the eighth Gym badge, the player meets up with Professor Juniper once again ans is shown the way to Route 10 to head for the Pokemon League. The Gym Leader also depends on the version. In Black, its Iris's mentor and in White its Iris herself. This is possibly to coincide with the Yin/Yang theme the games have. Unova Pokémon League Pokémon League is the ultimate goal for Trainers, beat the Elite Four and the Champion here to be enshrined in the Hall of Fame. Lacunosa Town [[Lacunosa Town|'Lacunosa Town']] is a tiny town with little more than a Pokémon Center. The people here believe a legend, which says that a monster attacks at night, and do not venture outdoors after dark. It is a good place to heal your Pokémon and obtain some information on the Giant Chasm. Undella Town [[Undella Town|'Undella Town']] is the beach town that acts as a summer retreat for many famous and wealthy people, including the Elite Four and the infamous Cynthia. Black City Black City (ブラックシティ) is exclusive in Pokémon Black. It's a dark city ruled by greed. Many battles can be fought here, and rare items can be bought at the market. White Forest White Forest (ホワイトフォレスト) is exclusive in Pokémon White. A peaceful forest which attracts people and Pokémon alike. Places of Interest Liberty Garden An area of Unova located on an island. You can only gain access to it through a boat on Castelia City after you've obtained the Liberty Pass key item from a Wi-Fi Event. On this island is a lighthouse where you'll encounter Team Plasma and the legendary Pokémon Victini. Entralink In the middle of the region lies a place of mysterious power, it can only be accessed by warping through the C-Gear P2 Laboratory Team Plasma's small, secret research lab. You can find it, surrounded by rapids, in Route 17 on the northern island. Dreamyard An old factory site often used as a playground by children and Pokémon, here you'll find a girl who wants to give you a Pokémon. The dreamyard has several areas unlocked after you complete the main game. Wellspring Cave The first cave you visit, Team Plasma flee here after stealing a girl's Pokémon. Pinwheel Forest A dense forest with many patches of grass, fallen trees and the Challenge Rock. You can either explore the complicated maze of trees or stick to the road for a straight path. Relic Castle Ancient ruins located in the desert, surrounded by odd Pokémon statues. The floor has quicksand here and there, and if you try to walk through it, you'll fall to the lower floor. Other than receiving a fossil, there isn't much to do here until you visit Dragonspiral Tower. After completing Dragonspiral Tower, the first time, you are able to explore the lower floors. It is also the location where you first encounter Ryoku'.' Cold Storage To the south of Driftveil City you'll find these chilled warehouses, storing an array of goods and serving as a hiding place for Team Plasma. Mistralton Cave A forgotten cave located on Route 6. It's said to be sealed with hints of a legend's presence.Cobalion can be found in here. Chargestone Cave A cave which is literally charged with energy, causing stones to float. You'll meet the Shadow Triad for the first time in here. Celestial Tower A memorial tower dedicated to deceased Pokémon, located on Route 7. Ringing the large bell on the top floor is said to purify spirits. Twist Mountain Primarily a mine used to collect valuable minerals, it also serves as a path connecting Route 7 and Icirrus City. Many items are buried away here, and the winter season has a drastic impact on the caves. Dragonspiral Tower No one knows the history of the oldest tower in Unova, although there are rumours of a Dragon Pokémon on it's summit. It plays a major role in the game's plot. N awakens Reshiram or Zekrom (depending on the version) at the top of the tower and a backpacker gives you a fossil. Moor of Icirrus A detour from Route 8 brings you to this marshland. In winter, the swamps freeze over. Challenger's Cave On Route 9 is a cave that opens after you complete the main story. It's pitch black and requires the use of Flash to explore properly. Victory Road The notorious road makes a return in Black and White. It's the final test for Trainers hoping to take on the challenge of the Pokémon League. You are also able to battle your rival here. The Pokémon League Gym Leaders Elite Four and the Champion Origin Unova is based on New York City with Castelia City being based on Manhattan and the Sky Arrow Bridge being based on the Brooklyn Bridge. Nacrene City is based on Brooklyn. Nimbasa City may also be based on The Bronx. Trivia *The entire Unova region is said to be based upon New York, as stated by Junichi Masuda in Pokémon Peer. *This is the first Region to be based upon a non-Japanese location. *Unova is the first region to have a major name change in the English version. *The Unova region is the first region to have an active airport. *Unova has more cities than any other region. *Instead continuing on from the previous region's route numbers, the routes in Unova restart at 1. *This is the first region to have a female professor. See also *Pokémon Black and White. Category:Regions